


Yes Please

by allofuswithwings



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Innuendo, Sexual Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Rose enjoys the Doctor's talented fingers.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 14





	Yes Please

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2007-ish on Teaspoon.

The Doctor’s eyes roved slowly over the sight before him, twinkling with inquisitive intensity. Rose watched his face as his brow furrowed with concentration before he finally reached out.

She sighed as his fingers began to work their magic, pressing and probing in gentle succession. She watched his strong, elegant hands with interest, her mouth falling open slightly as his slender fingers moved in and out, exploring.

Rose’s eyes became fixated on his soft, wet tongue that was slowly drawing down from the corner of his mouth and across his smooth bottom lip as he focused on the job at hand.

A small smile cracked at the side of his mouth as he found the spot he was looking for, his fingertips stroking gently before plunging forward. Rose’s eyelids fluttered and she let out a small groan at this, and the Doctor’s gaze flicked upwards, locking on hers.

“What?” he asked, perplexed. “What is it?”

He removed his hands from the open panel of the Tardis, drawing his fingers out from between the circuits.

Rose clamped her mouth shut, standing up straight and shaking herself from her reverie.

“What? Nothin’,” she replied quickly.

The Doctor gave her a puzzled look, still staring at her. He then smiled a little and shook his head, before returning to work on the Tardis.


End file.
